


Невидимый взлёт

by wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || G-PG13 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Однажды Тони услышал,как Барнс поет.





	Невидимый взлёт

Тони замер на половине шага, удивленно прислушиваясь. Барнс пел, подпевая хриплому, немузыкальному мужскому голосу таким же сорванным, немузыкальным баритоном.  
Руки Барнса быстро, привычно приводили в порядок тактическую униформу, а губы двигались то ли в такт, то ли не в такт льющейся из динамика песне.  
Тони знал русский, но звуки из дремучего радиоприемника были настолько искажены, то почти пропадая, то срываясь на хриплый визг, что Тони счел за лучшее обратиться к Пятнице.  
— Пятница, перевод, — одними губами скомандовал он. Пятница, умница, мгновенно начала транслировать ему в ухо: «За нашей спиною остались паденья, закаты. Ну хоть бы ничтожный, ну хоть бы невидимый взлет. Мне хочется верить, что черные наши бушлаты дадут вам возможность сегодня увидеть восход.»  
Тони передернулся, как от озноба. Простые слова удивительно правильно и тяжело легли на душу, взбаламутив горькую память о том, что вело его по стезе Железного Человека — о желании искупления. Хоть Пеппер и Роуди твердили ему, что большинство его грехов -надуманные…  
Тони резко вытер мокрые дорожки на щеках, сделал шаг назад. И еще один. Круто развернулся и отправился в мастерскую.  
Он собирался устроить поминальную тризну, последнюю — по своим родителям, и по ненависти к Зимнему Солдату.  
Следующим утром он крадется в апартаменты Барнса, крадет старый приемник, и, пока тот вместе с такими же чокнутыми сгоняет семь потов на тренировке, ремонтирует его и возвращает на место.  
Это еще не совсем прощение. Но это — начало.  
  
***  
Следующие дни Тони, движимый странным любопытством, через камеры наблюдал за Барнсом. Песен он больше пока не слышал, зато заметил кое-что другое.  
Барнс в присутствии Стива и без него — два совершенно разных человека. Когда он один или в присутствии любого другого из мстителей, он держится с отстраненным спокойствием человека, который с одной стороны, отлично знает себе цену, с другой — не ждет от других ничего хорошего. Он откровенно презирает Ванду, настороже с Наташей, равнодушен ко всем остальным. Отношение Барнса к нему самому Тони с некоторым колебанием определил как легкое любопытство.  
Но как только в поле зрения Барнса появляется Стив — тот меняется. Натягивает на лицо улыбку, разворачивает расслабленные плечи, начинает говорить по-другому, более длинными фразами и с бруклинским акцентом. Так старается попасть в образ Барнса-До-Зимнего, что больно смотреть. Тони прекратил наблюдение и задался вопросом: неужели остальные мстители не замечают этих метаморфоз? Ну ладно Роджерс — у него избирательная слепота по отношению к Барнсу практически диагноз, но как подобного может не замечать Наташа? Это определенно проблема, которая, малодушно понадеялся Тони, решится без его участия.  
В следующий раз он услышал пение Барнса (если это можно так назвать) в тренировочном зале. Тони сам собирался потренироваться, но увидев Зимнего, замер в дверях, дебатируя с собой: уйти или остаться.  
Барнс молотил мешок, один из тех, которые Тони лично когда-то переделал, чтобы выдерживали удары и пинки суперсолдат. Судя по мокрой насквозь майке и прилипшим к шее прядям, занимался он этим уже довольно долго, но все еще держал ритм, а резкие короткие выдохи то и дело перемежались такими же резкими короткими фразами. Спустя несколько мгновений до Тони дошло, что Барнс таким оригинальным образом напевает какую-то маршевую песню. Тони завороженно залип, глядя, как ровно движутся под тонкой тканью лопатки и ягодицы, когда кто-то слегка тронул его за плечо.  
Тони обернулся — и встретился взглядом с Роджерсом.  
Волна гнева коротко всколыхнулась, и опала, сменившись равнодушием. Тони молча отступил в сторону, освобождая проход в зал, но Роджерс застыл рядом двухметровым блондинистым бараном, глядя на Барнса.  
— Баки тоже любил петь, — наконец сказал он ни к селу ни к городу. — И до призыва, и на фронте. И в детстве.  
— Ну так пусть поет, — буркнул Тони. — Я ему не мешаю.  
Стив покачал головой, опустил глаза в пол.  
— Это не Баки. Но я рад, что в нем осталось хоть что-то от него.  
Тони моргнул. К таким откровениям он готов не был.  
— Что, прости?  
— Он очень старается походить на него, — продолжил Стив. — Я не знаю, зачем. Или знаю, но мне не очень нравится оно, это знание. Я теперь стараюсь меньше давить на него, чтоб дать ему возможность стать собой, кем бы он ни был. — Стив явно сглотнул. — Даже если он никогда не станет Баки снова.  
Тони несколько секунд переваривал услышанное, и наконец заявил:  
— Не верю, что ты додумался до этого сам.  
Стив потер шею.  
— У меня состоялась довольно болезненная беседа с Наташей на эту тему. Она сказала мне, что он не был Баки Барнсом уже в шестидесятых, когда тренировал воспитанниц Красной комнаты. И я не помогаю ему восстановиться, пытаясь запихнуть в детские штанишки своего друга.  
Тони вскинул бровь, провел языком по зубам, удерживая на кончике языка не один едкий комментарий. Выдохнул.  
— Жаль, что это понимание не пришло к тебе до начала твоего великого крестового похода во имя его спасения.  
Роджерс упрямо набычился.  
— Я бы все равно хотел ему помочь.  
— Ты его мнение-то спрашивал по этому поводу, спасун звезднополосатый? — Тони потер переносицу. — А впрочем, нахер. Ты куда шел? В зал? Вот туда и иди.  
Роджерс снова потер шею, бросил затравленный взгляд ему за спину, съежился, развернулся и пошел в противоположную от зала сторону. Тут Старк понял, что удары по груше уже какое-то время перестали быть фоновым шумом, и обернулся. Барнс, глядя прямо на него, изобразил на лице гримасу, долженствующую наверно означать улыбку, и снова вернулся к избиению снаряда.  
Тони с некоторой неловкостью затоптался у входа в зал. Он мог или развернуться и тоже уйти, или заняться тем, зачем пришел — проветрить голову тяжелой физической разминкой. Он еще ни разу не занимался в компании Барнса, но все когда-то происходит впервые, не так ли? После недолгого колебания Тони все-таки шагнул внутрь и направился к беговой дорожке. Барнс так старательно не смотрел в его сторону, что Тони не смог сдержаться. В конце концов, дерганье метафорических тигров всех мастей за усы давно стало его второй натурой.  
— Эй, робокоп, — громко позвал он, — поспаррингуешь со мной после разогрева?  
Барнс дернулся от неожиданности, вцепился в качающуюся грушу и судорожно кивнул.  
  
***  
Где-то через несколько дней Тони начал думать, что приглашение Барнса к спаррингу завело его куда-то не туда. Не то чтоб в плохом смысле, хотя, по правде говоря, Тони не был уверен — в каком вообще.  
Внезапно он оказался по уши в Барнсе — несмотря на нелепость формулировки, другие описания ситуации просто не подходили. Барнс все время оказывался рядом. На общей кухне, когда Тони заходил туда перекусить, в спортзале, или даже наблюдая за ним через стекло мастерской с бесстрасностью сфинкса. Не того, который кот, а который камень. Вот и сейчас, стоило Тони зайти на стрельбище — Барнс материализовался рядом и принялся беззастенчиво исправлять его стойку. Тони закатывал глаза, но терпел — уж в чем Барнс точно разбирался, так это в стрельбе. Так-то обычным оружием Тони давно не пользовался, но сама по себе стрельба здорово помогала держать меткость и координацию на высоком уровне.  
— Расслабь колени и держи спину ровнее. — Барнс слегка хлопнул его между лопаток, приподнял ему локти, приобняв с обеих сторон. Тони тихо офигевал: Барнс и от Стива держался на почтительном расстоянии, а тут с чего-то такая беззастенчивая фамильярность.  
— Что, Старк, крадешь капитанского лучшего друга?  
Тони оглянулся через свое — и барнсовское — плечо. На входе в тир стоял Клинт, в одной руке держа полупустую бутылку, в другой — лук и колчан. Вид у него был неважный, Тони даже рискнул бы сказать — заплаканный.  
— Я сам себя краду, — вместо Тони ответил Барнс.  
— Для Старка? Ну-ну. — Клинт, слегка покачиваясь, прошел к соседней ячейке, поставил на столик бутылку и принялся выкладывать стрелы из колчана. — Я думал, уж ты-то точно предпочтешь свободу, от, знаешь… — он неопределенно помахал рукой, — власти патриачиев.  
— Что? — офигел Тони. — Кого?  
— Я думаю, он имеет в виду патрициев. — Барнс железными пальцами взял его за подбородок и мягко повернул его голову. — Ну, или патриархат, что менее вероятно. Смотри на мишень, Старк.  
Тони с сомнением уставился на далекую мишень.  
— Это… оскорбление? — уточнил он, нажимая на курок. — Кого точно оскорбили — тебя, Робокоп, или меня?  
— Это не оскорбление, это тупость. — Барнс нажал на кнопку, и мишень послушно поползла к ним. — Только очень тупой субъект может не понимать, что без наличия «покровителей-патрициев» такие как он не живут. Долго. Есть, конечно, вариант засесть в глуши и чинить тракторы… Но и тот, походу, прёбан. — Барнс скользнул по Клинту равнодушным взглядом, и куда более заинтересованно уставился на прошитую пулями мишень. — Неплохо.  
Тетива на луке Клинта лопнула с неприятным сухим щелчком. Тот пару секунд непонимающе глядел на испорченный лук, потом передернулся, собрал стрелы явно дрожащими руками и побрел к выходу. Тони проводил его взглядом, чувствуя странную смесь облегчения и сожаления, и повернулся к Барнсу.  
— В этом дело? — спросил он. — Тебе нужен покровитель?  
Барнс дернул щекой, повесил на крепления новую мишень и нажатием кнопки отправил ее в конец линии.  
— Это ты мне скажи.  
Тони похрустел пальцами, окинул недовольным взглядом мощную фигуру Барнса. А парень умеет задавать неудобные вопросы, да.  
— Зависит, — наконец ответил он. — Я не сомневаюсь, что одной прекрасной ночью ты можешь просто тихо исчезнуть, устроиться где-нибудь в глуши в Гватемале, где самый продвинутый технический девайс — дисковый телефон, и прожить там достаточно долго, чтобы про тебя забыли. Малореально, но не совсем уж сказочно.  
Барнс кивнул и сделал жест рукой: продолжай, я слушаю.  
— В другом варианте ты постараешься сделать себе имя, достаточно весомое. Быть на виду, работать с «хорошими парнями», — Тони обозначил в воздухе кавычки, — или как минимум теми, кто ими притворяется. Это уже сложнее, но куда меньше шансов осесть в лаборатории подопытной мышкой.  
Барнс бросил на него убийственный взгляд.  
— Мышкой?  
— Американский кинематограф возвел мышей на недосягаемую высоту. Это комплимент, если что. Так вот, если второй вариант предпочтительней, то хотя бы на первое время тебе действительно понадобится, скажем так, поддержка. Ширма от желающих наложить на тебя лапы. И тут у тебя есть варианты, кроме меня.  
— Стив? — Барнс фыркнул. — Нет, спасибо.  
— Почему нет? — с искренним интересом спросил Тони. — Он вроде как понял, что ты, э-э, сложная личность.  
— Не мешает ему все еще считать меня трехлапой собачкой. Бесит.  
Барнс наконец поднял свой пистолет и в несколько мгновений разрядил всю обойму в мишень.  
— Ты мне нравишься, Старк, — сообщил он без преамбулы. — У тебя есть мозги, яйца, влияние, деньги.  
— Ты забыл про очаровательную улыбку и классную задницу, — сухо напомнил Тони.  
Барнс неожиданно улыбнулся по мальчишески весело.  
— Первое правило для удачного соблазнения: не вываливать на объект все комплименты сразу.  
Тони моргнул. Не то чтоб к нему никогда не подкатывали нагло и прямолинейно, но… Барнс?! Тони подавил первую реакцию, которая была бы истерическим хихиканьем, а потом и вторую — убежать с криками ужаса куда глаза глядят. Есть очень много «за» предполагаемый «роман» с Зимним Солдатом, и так же много «против». Но главное…  
— Роджерс на дерьмо изойдет, если мы сойдемся.  
Улыбка Барнса стала шире.  
— Ну и, разве это не замечательно?  
Тони фыркнул и усмехнулся.  
— И то верно.  
И протянул Барнсу руку.


End file.
